This invention relates to an improved radiation shielded seed loader for hand implanter hypodermic needles. Hand implants are performed on small superficial tumors and nodules without using an implanting device except hand held hypodermic needles. Radioactive gold seeds and on rare occasion iodine seeds are used for the implants. This type of implant is mainly geared for patient who do not require hospitalization after the implant is performed. Local anesthetic is administered and the number of radioactive seeds implanted is limited by the size of the tumor, activity of each seed and most important, the exposure levels at one meter from the implanted area.
Devices for inserting radioactive seeds in and around tumors have been known in the art for several years. For example, hand held needles have been devised to handle radioactive seeds for insertion into tumors. An example of such a needle is disclosed in Failla U.S. Pat. No. 2,009,393 which utilizes a needle with a trough provided in the tip for accomplishing loading by placing the seed on a hard surface and pressing the needle over it. Repetitive insertion of radioactive seeds is provided by the Wappler U.S. Pat. No. 2,269,963. The Wappler patent discloses a pistol shaped grip attached to an injection means. Radioactive seeds may be implanted one after another by simply pulling the trigger of the device. Implantation of more than one radioactive seed at one time, all in one plane, is accomplished in Kirsch U.S. Pat. No. 4,167,179. Larger, more complicated devices utilizing electric circuits and multiple injection means have been disclosed. Such a device is disclosed in Chassagne et al., U.S. Pat. No. 3,861,380.
One major problem associated with handling of radioactive seeds is the radiation exposure to individuals who handle these seeds before and during the implantation. Existing methods of loading radioactive seeds in hand implanter hypodermic needles is very cumbersome and time consuming, leading to high exposure to hands, fingers and eyes of the person loading the seeds. Frequently, there exists radiation levels above normal limits in the area where the implant takes place. At some institutions such an implant is done in a spatially restricted area where the radioactive materials are stored as well as heavy L-shaped lead shielding is located for radiation protection during loading of the needles. At other institutions the heavy L-shaped lead shielding is transported to the room where implant takes place, so that it can be used as radiation protection device during loading of the needles.
In short, a drawback to devices for inserting radioactive seeds known in the art is that little or no attention is paid to the prevention or the shielding of the radiation emission while loading the hypodermic needles. A further drawback is that no safe, easy and quick means for loading hypodermic needles is provided. A still further drawback is that once one or more needles are loaded, no simple, portable, stable means for transporting the loaded radioactive needles is provided.
Thus, there is a need in the art for providing a radiation shielded seed loader for hand implanter hypodermic needles which significantly lessens the exposure levels of radiation to the hand, fingers and eyes of the person loading the seeds.
It, therefore, is an object of this invention to provide an improved, safe, system for loading hand implanter hypodermic needles with radioactive seeds in a manner that limits the exposure of an individual to radiation.
A further object of this invention is to expedite the loading process with an improved means for receiving radioactive seeds.
Still, another object of this invention is to provide a convenient, radiation shielded container to store loaded hypodermic needles so that radiation exposure levels are reduced in the implant area.
A further object is to provide a device capable of being sterilized by a variety of methods.
A further object of the invention is to make a shielded device that is light weight and secure, so that it is possible to transport it safely with the radioactive seeds in place, from loading area to the implant area, or even to a far away site.
Yet another object is to make the shielded device rigid so that needles remain well protected from any minor mechanical stress during transportation.
A further object is to provide stability to the device so that it does not topple over under minor accidental bumps.
A further object is to provide a device capable of preventing the plungers of hypodermic needles from accidentally pushing out the seeds during transportation.